Not Quite a Morning Person
by UndertheApfelBaum
Summary: -Prussia/Canada pre-established relationship- Matthew wakes up one morning to find Gilbert missing from their bed, and is oddly surprised. But why did he have to pick that day of all days to disappear? Oneshot. Warning for slight seme!Canada.


This was written for the Prussia/Canada Secret Santa exchange on livejournal; I feel a little like a traitor writing this before I've even had a mention of Prussia/Austria in my other fic (it's my OTP) Still, I thought it was about time to share, and I hope you like it! If you think the rating should go up, let me know.

* * *

Matthew had never thought that he would get used to waking up and finding the lazily sleeping face of the albino who had 'claimed' his house lying next to him. That anyone-especially someone like Gilbert-could pay him enough attention to hold a conversation with him, let alone move in with him still came as a shock to him, and every morning he found himself unable to believe that the other man was truly present. Despite all of those feelings, however, when the blonde woke up one morning to find his lover missing from his usual place, he couldn't prevent the surge of disappointment that ran through him, letting him know that he had finally started to take parts of his life for granted. Sitting up sharply, Matthew scanned the room with a small amount of panic rising in his throat, his hands subconsciously drifting to the crumpled yet empty space on the sheets where he was _sure_ that Gilbert had fallen asleep in the night before…surely he wouldn't leave without telling him?

_Wait._

Matthew shook his head quickly, reminding himself who it was he was thinking of; escaping was _exactly_ the kind of thing that Gilbert would try to do, if it meant he could delay facing the consequences. A scowl began to form on his lips as he began to guess what had happened, coming to the conclusion that the albino must have decided he would rather spend the day with Ludwig, and made sure to wake up before his boyfriend (a miracle if there ever was one) simply because he couldn't be bothered to make any excuses. Trying to ignore the burst of jealousy that threatened to infect him-they were brothers after all; it was only right that they at least spend _some_ time together-he chose instead to feel glum, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and letting out a melancholy sigh. Obviously he had been the only one to consider a day like today as important…Times like these called for maple syrup, and lots of it.

"Stupid Gilbert…always going off and doing his own thing without giving a single of his 'awesome' thoughts to how other people might feel about it…" he grumbled to himself, shuffling into his slippers and beginning to make his way downstairs, "I mean, what if I had made plans, eh? Honestly, he's such a-wh-wha?"Caught up in his ranting, Matthew hadn't noticed the other person on their way up the stairs until they collided, and he glanced up to meet tired crimson eyes, fast fading from view as Gilbert tumbled back towards the floor he had come from, landing with a painful thud. The tray that he had been carrying flew after him, pancakes staining the stairs and coffee spilling straight into the Prussian's lap. Looking down on the scene from his position near the top of the stairs, Matthew noticed with some amusement that Gilbert didn't seem to have registered what had happened yet, blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes before staring at the floor in surprise, as though wondering how he had gotten there. Matthew checked his watch and smiled; obviously this dazed, stupefied state was the reason for Gilbert's stubborn refusal to get up any earlier than an hour from now.

"Fuck!" Gilbert cursed sleepily, staring at the hot liquid spreading across his jeans in annoyance before glaring up at his boyfriend, "What the hell are you doing awake?" his tone was accusing, as though he had expected Matthew to sleep for even longer than he normally would despite the lack of usual warmth by his side. Laughing slightly at the thought, he found his previous anger quickly subsiding and he began to smile, taking in his surroundings and piecing together what Gilbert had been trying to do.

"You…made me breakfast in bed?"Gilbert scowled at the hint of smugness which had entered his lover's voice and mumbled something incoherent, making Matthew raise a hand to hide the grin which was forming, "That's kind of sweet…" A tinge of red began to stain the albino's pale cheeks, and he turned his eyes swiftly back to the ruined remains of his plan.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to show you what an awesome guy I am on our anniversary, got a problem with that?" he muttered a retort, trying to hide his embarrassment, and Matthew's eyes widened in surprise at the oddly sentimental gesture, "Not that I really need to prove anything to you; it's obvious just by looking at me how lucky you should count yourself for being allowed to be my boyfr- _shit_, this burns…" Matthew laughed again, shaking his head at Gilbert's typical behaviour as he came down the stairs, crouching just above his boyfriend to clean up the mess made by the pancakes.

"You remembered?" he asked softly, trying to scrape the pancakes back onto the plate without rubbing any of the syrup into the carpet. Gilbert looked up from his grumbling with an affronted stare.

"'Course I remembered! I got Gilbird to wake me up and everything!" he defended himself and then prodded the stain on his jeans (which Matthew now saw had only hastily been pulled on in Gilbert's sleep-deprived state, leaving both the zip and button unfastened) in disappointment, "Wasted good sleep for nothing, now, though…" Matthew sighed, a warm happiness rising in his chest as he looked up at the albino, ignoring his complaints.

"Honestly, Gilbert, you needn't have bothered. I didn't need you to do anything for me; I mean, just you remembering is a nice enough surprise…" the Prussian snorted indignantly.

"You thought I'd forget the best day of your life? Never," he snickered, "The look on your face when I kissed you was priceless!" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Just the best day of _my_ life?" he asked expectantly, and Gilbert nodded drowsily before realising what the Canadian was getting at and grinning.

"Well, I think I've had some better ones since then…" he commented, grabbing hold of one of Matthew's wrists and pulling them closer until he could close his mouth over the blonde's fingers, looking up at the other with a hazy mischievousness as his tongue began to locate the maple syrup which had stuck to them. Matthew gasped at the sudden contact, his eyes glazing over for only a brief second before he pulled a face, "what?"

"That's been on the floor, you know." He told the albino, who shrugged absently.

"You clean it, right? Way to ruin the moment, Mattie." Gilbert pouted slightly, making Matthew smile and stand up, pulling his lover with him. The albino almost fell to his feet, and it dawned on the Canadian that Gilbert's drowsiness might truly be a blessing in disguise. Smiling coyly, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pushing him backwards and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Well, I thought we had more important things to focus on…like the coffee spill you were complaining so loudly bout before, eh?" Matthew cast a quick glance towards the other man's jeans, his smile growing with Gilbert's as he began to understand the implications.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, we'd better sort that, hadn't we?" Gilbert breathed, allowing Matthew to guide him towards the wall and waiting until they were firmly pressed against each other before they kissed, Matthew revelling in his opportunity and eagerly forcing his tongue into the other mouths, not even having to fight for the dominance he could normally never achieve. Gilbert gasped between kisses, unused to submitting but without the energy to switch roles-besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. They parted, breathing heavily, and Matthew worked his way up the other's neck to his ear.

"We should get these off…" he murmured, fingers playing at the open fastening of Gilbert's trousers, "before it burns properly…" Gilbert moaned in approval, happy to be the one receiving the attention and desperate to go further, finding himself immensely turned on by the new side to his boyfriend. An uncharacteristic smirk crept onto Matthew's face, and his mouth drifted lower, pausing to suckle on the albino's neck whilst he undid the buttons on his shirt before carrying on, gracing pale nipples with licks and small bites. Gilbert whimpered under his lover's ministrations, and Matthew gleefully slipped a hand inside the other's pants, clenching the already heated arousal and taking a deep breath as Gilbert clenched his teeth in anticipation…

"MATTIE! You said something about today being important to ya, right? Well, I talked it over with Iggy, but neither of us could remember why, sorry…But we thought we'd come over anyway, and we could have a family celebration, because I'm such a great…big…brother…" Matthew froze at the sound of his brother's voice, gaping at the two men who stood in the doorway wearing similarly shocked expressions before leaping away with a small squeak, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"A-Alfred…Arthur…what a…n-nice surprise…" he tried weakly, but Alfred didn't reply, gripping Arthur's arm and looking on in shock, frozen until he heard his brother mutter something about 'cockblocking' under his breath, which prompted him to grasp Matthew by the shoulders and launch into what the Canadian had dubbed 'the hypocritical, over-protective big brother lecture'. Arthur took the opportunity to approach Gilbert, who had slid, still whimpering, to the floor, and was wearing an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy. Noticing Arthur's feet standing opposite him, he glanced upwards, and the Brit raised an eyebrow, not-so-subtly holding back laughter.

"Didn't think you'd be the submissive type," he commented, unable to keep the mocking tone from his voice, "Especially not for a lad like _Matthew_…" Gilbert glared at his drinking partner venomously before groaning and admitting defeat.

"I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" A feral grin spread across Arthur's face, transforming his expression completely.

"Oh, I shouldn't think so. Not for a long, _long_ time…" Gilbert sighed, just thankful that it hadn't been Francis on the other side of the door.

* * *

Just a quick notice for anyone who reads my other fics-I've put up a notice in my profile because I get busy/have found another fandom related to schedules of updates-the one you read might be on hiatus, so please take a look!

Reviewers get my love, as it is all I have to offer...


End file.
